Fateful Encounter
by MizPhantom
Summary: Despite what everyone said about him, she saw him as a person and not an emotionless killer. Sailor MoonFull Metal Alchemist crossover. Rating may change.


Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and Sailor Moon.

This is just some random idea that popped into my head. I'm probably gonna get a lot of flames but I don't care. I felt that a certain character in Full Metal Alchemist needed some love. Just my opinion. As for the fic, I'm not the type of person who likes writing multi-chapter fics. Anyway, if this fic gets love, I might pull another chapter or two.

Some minor spoilers if you haven't seen episode 24 of Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Fateful Encounter**

It was her first kiss.

She had not planned for it to happen but his breathe, his warmth and his manly scent had swarmed her senses. She became bold and without thinking she put her hands on his broad shoulders. She leaned towards him, placing her soft lips on his. She had never desired to kiss anyone before, but for some reason this mysterious man brought out a passion she had never known.

She came to the realization that he hadn't moved a muscle since the kiss began. What if he was upset with her? She dared not open her eyes for fear that he would look at her with disgust. How long has it been since she planted her lips on his? A few seconds or has it been minutes? She was about to pull away when she felt his arms wrap around her. She felt her heart leap from the sudden gesture.

It was that moment that she realized that she would never love another. Passion took over her senses and her lips became demanding. She slightly parted her mouth and let the tip of her tongue brush against his lips. He made a noise in the back of his throat as he followed suit and soon the kiss became so intense that they barely notice neither of them were taking a breath.

When the kiss ended, she leaned on his chest and tried to clear her senses. She felt him panting as he held her in a tight embrace. Time seemed to have stopped as they continued to hold each other.

"What have I done to deserve your love," he said, quietly. "We come from completely different worlds."

She continued to bury her face in his chest. "I love you with all my soul. Nothing else matters to me. I just want to be with you."

"You are willing to continue this life to be with me," he asked. "There is nothing I can give you. I have no place to call home. "

"All I need is your love," she said, blushing. "I don't care about luxuries or money! I don't care what anyone says! Besides, how can you say you have no home? The people here seem to care for you!"

"Hnn."

A slight smile appeared on her face. "You know it's true. They really look up to you especially those two young boys," she said. Her face suddenly became dreamy. "You are hero to all these people."

He released her from his hold and looked at her as she leaned back on her chair. She seemed to illuminate the dimly lighted tent with just her mere presence. Her hair spilled like a waterfall, her eyes shone brightly and her lips were still swollen from the kiss they shared. She was beautiful just sitting on the old chair.

She made him feel emotions that he did no know still existed in him. It has been years since he allowed himself to get attached to anyone. Those he considered as friends have either left or died. He did not allow himself to get too acquainted because it was easier not to deal with the pain once they were gone.

He frowned. "Go back to you friends," he said, quietly. "There is nothing for you here."

The confused look on her face vanished and a flash of hurt entered her eyes but it quickly faded. "We have been through this before. I'm not leaving," she said, slowly.

"You have to leave. It is not good for you to be here."

She glared at him. "I'll decide what's good for me!"

"Ishbala, please knock some sense into this woman," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"I heard that!"

"Beh." He had the sudden urge to go and inhale the fresh air outside. He was tired of just sitting on the small bed. He slowly began to stand and he felt her jump to her feet. She quickly began support him so he wouldn't fall.

"You shouldn't force yourself to stand up so soon," she said, angrily. "Your last conflict left you in bad condition! Your recovery will be slower if you continue to force it!"

He looked down at her. "I haven't been out of this tent for days," he said, coldly.

"Yes, but still…," she paused. She stared at him before she continued. "At least let me re-bandage your wounds before going outside."

All he had to do was look into her pleading eyes and he gave in. He let out a reluctant sigh. "If you insist…" he began but he suddenly felt his knees give in to his weight.

He was unable to stop himself from stumbling forward. He couldn't make sense out of anything but somehow he managed to focus on a pair of cerulean eyes that were locked onto his. It took him a moment to realize that they were now lying across the floor in a very intimate position. The image of her underneath him and her hair fanned across the floor made him tremble with passion. Never in his life has a woman made him feel the way she did. There had been times he would acknowledge the opposite sex but he didn't think it was worth his time and effort. Not when he had a brother and a country to avenge.

Yet somehow, this woman who was the complete opposite of him attracted him in a way that not even an Ishbalan woman could make him feel. Her skin was pale compared to his darker tone and those soft blue eyes that captivated him contrasted with his crimson orbs. Then there was the golden fine strands of hair that when the light was right they glow like a halo around her.

When he first met her four years back, her features did not faze him one bit. Every time he would battle Edward Elric, AKA Full Metal, she always managed to interfere and stop them before they seriously injured each other. Seeing her in that blue military uniform with her hair pulled back in a bun only reminded him of what she was. To him she was nothing more than a dog of the military. She was part of the military that was responsible for the deaths of his brother, many of his fellow Ishbalan's and destroying his home.

The only thing that kept him from completely disliking her was that she was not a state alchemist. If she had been a state alchemist he would have ended her life. He decided to ignore her but he still found her courage slightly intriguing. The feeling didn't last long as soon as she began to rant non-stop about peace and friendship during their short encounters. It was very annoying. He soon began to call her "Blue Eyed Girl" or simply "Girl" not caring one bit what her real name was. However, as if by fate they would continue to bump into each other while she was on duty, whether it was by just walking down the city streets or during one of his battles with Full Metal.

However, one fateful encounter changed everything.

He didn't recall what circumstances brought Alphonse Elric to the Ishbalan hideout. He could only remember seeing Alphonse's armored form on the floor surrounded by Leo, Rick, an older Ishbalan and a female with her back to him. Whoever she was, he first noticed that her hair was in the strangest hairstyle, two buns on each side of her head with long strands of golden hair falling from them and touching the floor. Rick and Leo would sneak glances and blush when they stared at her direction. The finally seemed to notice his presence and they turned to face him but his gaze was only focused on the blond woman. At first he did not recognize her in civilian attire and the weird hairstyle didn't help the situation but those blue eyes gave her away. It was at that moment, that his heart began to stir. Little did he know that her heart was also pacing rapidly at the sight of him.

For once, although he was a bit reluctant, they actually had a civilized conversation and he soon learned why she was not wearing her military uniform. She had completed her time in the military and had not re-enlisted. She was currently unemployed and was surviving with the money she managed to save while in the military. He began to memorize the sound of her voice and the way she expressed herself with her eyes. The strange feelings he began to feel were foreign to him and he decided it would be best keep these emotions sealed by trying to ignore her.

If there were any conversations left, they did not last long. Rick discovered he had dropped his deceased mother's necklace and ran out to look for it. They decided to go after him since it was not safe for an Ishbalan to walk the streets during war time. They had an aggressive confrontation with a few mercenaries that had killed Ishbalan's that were left at the camp. During that battle they managed to get help from Edward Elric who had been searching for Alphonse. Since the military discovered their secret location, those Ishbalan's that remained had to flee once again. They had to organize a few boats that would sail up the river to a different location. As they were ready to leave, nothing prepared them for what happened next.

The blond girl refused to go back after seeing the corpses of the dead Ishbalan's. She had decided to leave with the remaining Ishbalan's and help out those in need. Leo uttered a cry of joy and Rick could not stop himself from hugging her. Edward Elric reacted by pulling at his hair as he trying to convince her of the "stupidity" she was about to make. Alphonse, being the observant individual he is, had noticed the attraction that was shared by the scarred Ishbalan and blond woman but did not voice it. He was very supportive of her decision, despite the many glares he received from his brother. It took a while but Ed reluctantly accepted her decision. He could still remember her smiling as she waved goodbye to her friends. Even after her friends were out of sight, she turned to Rick, Leo, the old man, and himself with a smile on her face.

As the memories continued to flow in his mind, he involuntarily buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. They have been in this position for over five minutes. The blond woman blushed hotly. What if someone walked into them and got the wrong idea?

"Umm…Scar," she began.

"Usagi," he murmured.

She continued to feel his hot breath on her neck and she wondered if she could turn any redder. Despite how much she was enjoying the warmth of his body, she could not bear his weight any longer. "You're…crushing me," she gasped.

His eyes flew open and he quickly scrambled to his feet. He winced at some of pain he felt from his healing wounds but it did not matter to him. He had not realized that all this time he had his full weight on her. He helped her up and they stood there looking sheepishly. He was able to quickly mask any emotions that appeared on his face.

She was the first to speak. "Umm…you should sit down. I need to start working on removing you bandages," she said, softly.

"Hnn." He took a seat.

"Also, please remove your shirt so I can clean your wounds" she continued, her face was flushing red.

It was then that he hesitated. His left hand reached out for his right arm. She noticed this gesture and understood his reaction. She reached out for him and placed her hand on his right shoulder. With her other hand, she ran her fingertips across the cross-shaped scar on his face. She leaned down until she was at his eye level and for the second time in her life, she gathered the courage and leaned in for another kiss.

This one didn't last as long as the first one. It was just her lips pressed gently against his. Nothing else was needed to describe her affection. After a few seconds she pulled away with a pleased smile. She looked into his eyes and he began to understand. She accepted him for who he was. Despite what everyone said about him, she saw him as a person and not an emotionless killer.

A certain softness reached his lips, revealing the barest hint of a smile.

He reached out for her. "The bandages can wait," he murmured.

"Wha-" she began but was cut off when his lips crushed against her own.

Even a killer of state alchemists grows weak when it comes to the heart.

* * *

Read and Review. 

I might squeeze another chapter if you review.


End file.
